Beautiful Mistake
by Stolenrose17
Summary: Como un pequeño accidente puede hacer que conoscas el Amor de tu vida?3 Rockstarts,3 Hermosas Chicas Y Tres Historias de Amor..........
1. Chapter 1

i don't own anythinggggggggg!!

AMY… ESTAS LISTA

AMY… ESTAS LISTA?-DIJO JESSICA

"AUN NO!! ENCUENTRO MI DIADEMA!!"-CONTESTO DESDE EL OTRO LADO DE LA HABITACION AMALIA.

"PUES PONTE OTRA TE QUEDARA BIEN COMO QUIERA!!"-DIJO JESSICA CON CARA DE ABURRIDA.

"NO! PQ ESA ES MI FAVOR...LA ENCONTRE!!LISTA!"-GRTO EMOCIONADA

AMALIA Y JESSICA ERAN HERMANAS, AMY TENIA 16 Y JESSICA 19.LAS DOS ERAN MUY DIFERENTES, ALEGRES Y MUY AMIGAS. AMALIA TENIA EL CABELLO LACIO Y CASTAÑO, ERA DULCE, TIMIDA Y SOÑADORA. CON OJOS COLOR VERDE Y CON PIEL BRONCEADA. A DIFERENCIA DE JESSICA QUE ERA VALIENTE, REALISTA Y TENIA EL MISMO COLOR DE PIEL QUE AMALIA PERO CON OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE MUY HERMOSOS. SU CABELLO ERA ONDULADO Y CASTAÑO CLARO. AMBAS ERAN FANATICAS DE LOS JONAS BROTHERS, PERO A DIFERENCIA QUE LAS DEMAS NO SOLO PQ ERAN 'LINDOS' SI NO POR: SU MUSICA. AMBAS HABIAN SALIDO DE DIFERENTES TRISTESAS GRACIAS A SU MUSICA, POR MUY EXTRAÑO QUE PARECIERA.

"AMY!!"-LA MADRE DE AMY Y JESSICA DIJO DESDE EL PRIEMR PISO DE LA CASA.

DIME MAMA!!-RESPONDIO AMY

"TARA LLAMO DIJO QUE YA ESTA LISTA"

"NOSOTRAS TMB MAMA"-GRITO JESS

"PUES BAJEN O SE LES HARA TARDE!!"

"ESTA BIEN MAMA"-DIJO AMY

EN EL CAMINO A RECOGER A TARA, OBVIAMENTE PUSIERON SU CD FAVORITO: LOS JONAS BROTHERS Y EMPESARON A CANTAR SIN IMPORTAR QUIENES LAS VIERAN DESDE FUERA DEL AUTO.

_"Oh, this is an S.O.S., Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom lineIt's true"-_CANTABAN AMBAS.

"AMY YA LLEGAMOS LLAMA A TARA PARA QUE SALGA"-DIJO JESS

"NO ES NECESARIO HAY VIENE!"-DIJO AMY EMOCIONADA

TARA ERA LA MEJOR AMIGA DE AMY TENIA SU MISMA EDA PERO ERA UN POCO MAS ALTA, ERA RUBIA CON OJOS AZULES CLAROS Y LA VERDAD ERA SUMAMENTE ALEGRE Y SIEMPRE HACIA BROMAS. A DECIR VERDAD TAL COMO JOE JONAS EN CHICA. EXTRAÑO LO SE!


	2. The Road and Opennig

"Listas para Rockear

"Listas para Rockear??-grito Tara entrando por la puerta del auto.

"Oh Tara, tú siempre tan silenciosa"-dijo riendo Amy.

"Muy graciosa Amy, pero aun así me quieres, losé!!"

"Bueno chicas basta de plática es hora del concierto"-dijo Jess

Así creo que lo olvide, las tres llevaban esperando este dia por mas de 2 meses. Hicieron de todo para conseguir los boletos del concierto mas increíble de sus vidas. Lavaron autos, vendieron galletas y pasearon perros para conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar los boletos. Ya que sus padres no podían pagarlos completos. Antes de que lo olvidé, el gran concierto era el de los **JONAS BROTHERS** en su **WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES TOUR.**

Llegamos vallan asía la entrada yo iré a estacionar el auto"-les dijo Jess a Amy y Tara.

"Esta bien"-contestaron ambas.

Tara y Amy en la entrada del concierto.

"Wow!! Hay muchas gente!!"-dijo amy

Mucha gente?? Lo único que hay son Chicas!-dijo Tara.

"Pues obvio Tara que lo único que hay son chicas. Los jobros son chicos súper guapos!!"-grito Amy entusiasmada.

"Es cierto pero el más guapo es Joe"-dijo Jess "Estas loca, el mas guapo es Nick"-contesto Amy.

"Joe"

"Nick"

"Joe"

"Nick"

"Es Kevin!!"-una voz resonó a sus espaldas

Ambas voltearon hacia la voz, era Jess.

"De que hablas?"- preguntó Amy

"Estoy segura que estaban discutiendo sobre cual de los Jonas Brothers es más guapo y yo les digo que es Kevin."- finalizo Jess con una gran sonrisa.

Tara y Amy la miraron sorprendidas luego rodaron los ojos y siguieron con su discusión.

"Próximos"-grito el guardia de seguridad."Somos nosotras"-las 3 gritaron y entraron al estadio.

Ya había pasado una media hora y aun se podía ver entrar a bastantes personas.

Estaban empezando a aburrirse hasta que Tara hablo.

"como se vera en persona Joe todo sudado?"-dijo con un tono soñador en su voz.

"No te preocupes pronto lo averiguaras"-le contesto Amy.

De repente todo se apago..."Damas y Caballeros: Demi Lovato"

Todas las personas se levantaron y empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir.

Por la próximos minutos disfrutaron del opening de Demi Lovato para los JB.

"Muchas Gracias Los Ángeles!!, Ahora los Jonas brothers"-Demi dijo y se despidió.

Nuevamente las luces se apagaron y la algarabía aumento increíblemente ya que todo el mundo presentía lo mejor de la noche hiba a ocurrir en solo unos minutos.


	3. nota de la autora

Les quiero pedir las massinceras disculpas que alguien pueda èdir. No les obligo qu eme perdonen pero les contare que paso

Mi computadora o computador murio literalmente.

Todas mis ideas y capitulos de mis historias murieron con ella estoy totalmente destruida por eso no he podido subir ningun capitulo d emsi historias le pido con el Corazon en la mano que por favor me den todas las ideas que piuedan darme respecto a mis historias

Quizas es pedir mucho pero me encantarian que ustede sme den su punto de vista de la historia

Realmente amo mis historia y quieor vovel a subir capitulos lo mas pronto possible

Mis mas sinceras disculpas

Shemjonas

PS: ayudenmeee pleessee!!


End file.
